


Longing

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love him…”</p><p>Kazuya was nursing a glass of beer the comfort blanket from Yuuchi couldn’t save him. </p><p>It couldn’t save him from the love parade he was stuck in, something forbidden and hidden from the outside world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Some small words from a friend made me write this little plot, I don’t own anything except the plot and thanks to my friend I wrote this. 
> 
> Don’t own Kamenashi, nor KAT-TUN or not Kitamura. If I did I would give them a push in the right direction >.

 

(With a courage called curiosity  
I want to catch the meaning right here by this hands)

Bodies moved aligned sending a hidden secret languish as bodies’ moves in a dance, a sign as fingers cares down delicate pale skin. A moan fallowed by a ragged erect pant.

“I want you…” The silhouette of a thinner person moans out.

Lips sealed a hidden meaning as fingers grabs delicate skin and moves legs apart letting them fisting around a stronger waist, cocks rubbing, rocking against each other’s as an older person nibbles on the under lip as a moan penetrate the walls.

“Kazuk-“

His moan was cut off by a pair of demanding lips that takes him higher as flesh moved a bit rough slamming into him breaking out another gasp and wheeze as nails makes velvet sign down a pale back, leaving reddish marks as a sign of a longing secret.

The older groans feeling the sting on his back but he groans as he feels his muscles tighten and eyes met.

Eyes that only saw the truth.

A secret.

A forbidden secret.

The older puffs out a groan, his energy wasted as he slumber downs trapping a thin frail body underneath him. Feeling a chest rising up and down pressing against his rib cage, the sigh of life thumping at the same speed his was.

Coming down from the high, feeling spent, the energy sipping out from him an invincible force grabs it leaving only tiredness and sedation left and he felt fingers cares through his sweaty hair.

Shower could wait, sleep was lulling him faraway but he shifted a bit leaving the younger man to breath as he lets head pillows on an arm.

Eyes met and lips were sealed in a longing kiss.

“I love you…”

The younger froze slightly before letting go, letting go of the negative thoughts, letting him free.

“I love you too…”

The other lets the younger cuddle closer wrapping him around his larger, much filler body and a head pillows on his chest and he lets his finger go on an adventure tracing the perfect future of the younger man.

A younger man he claimed to love.

 

 

*

 

 

Kazuya lets his fingers trace a reddish blue purple mark on his throat. He smiles hearing voices raise to a higher tone, letting his scarf hide the secret before the door opens revealing his so smiling early birds to band mates.

“Kazu-chan~”

Kazuya chuckled that wasn’t what Koki usual called him.

A code for like this doesn’t bode well.

“What?” He asked as he lets the make-up artist work on his appearance for this evening adventure of music station.

“A bird to a bird, I heard someone whisper in my ear that you were up to something last night, do you wanna lend me your mouth?” Koki sneaked up on the other side hanging a bit on the chair as he looked at the other who raised an eye brow at him.

“And who was this bird?”

“The bird, who whispered in my ear, was Yamapi…”

Kazuya sighs, cursing his ‘best friend’

“I was at home…”

“That what he didn’t tell me…” Koki hinted.

Kazuya throws him a glare hearing his make-up artist curse and Kazuya mumbles something like ‘we’ll talk later’ and Koki left him alone.

Promoting their new single.

Expose.

“A bird to a bird…”

Kazuya groans, he thought they’d forgotten, but there Koki was and Kazuya was afraid. Not even the comforting hand of Yuichi could save him.

‘Save me from these wings that set me free.’

 

 

*

 

 

“I love him…”

Kazuya was nursing a glass of beer the comfort blanket from Yuuchi couldn’t save him.

It couldn’t save him from the love parade he was stuck in, something forbidden and hidden from the outside world.

Seated between the hands of doom, the doom would be his judge.

“Whom do you love?” Yamapi, or as in Yamashita Tomohisa, the little bird who had whispered in someone’s ear, and where Yamashita had gotten the information from, Kame couldn’t figure out.

“Kitamura…” He groans as he wants a hole to swallow him, admitting his problems, his love problems to people he consider his best friends and people he was surrounded with almost every day.

“Why is that so bad?” Koki asks as he lets his hand linger on the youngest back.

Kazuya who looks up at him and into his eyes with somewhat a scared like look, like he was breaking the law with a snap of his finger and a desperate call out for help.

Kazuya didn’t want to explain the reason why, the signs was so obvious line up in front of him.

“Kame, you can’t think like that… If you ‘love’ him don’t let him go.”

“That sounds so easy…”

“It is…”

“Fight for it…” Yamapi tells him.

“If you don’t, I don’t know where the Kamenashi Kazuya I know is…” Yuichi tells him in a straight point of view.

One false step, one falls move and everything could be broken, spitted in two, like fragile glass breaking like a mirror twirling in the past.

Letting the cold beer making him see straight and the judges had befallen his fate and Yuuichi’s comforting blanket was there wrapped around his shoulder.

“It was Yuya who made the statement, but be calm it’s just us that know, and I will see that it stays that way…” Yamapi promised seeing those eyes glare at him, like Kazuya wanted the truth.

The younger chuckled.

The song bird had spoken.

“Good…”

“Kazu, if there’s something you wanna talk about; you know where we are…” Koki tells him.

Koki’s right, personal feelings that Kazuya never been great with, and this is something new and fragile, holding a piece of someone’s heart in his hand and Kazuya felt like he was standing on a road he needed to start the journey.

Taking the first step to something wonderful.

But something that someone could tear them apart.

“Thank you…”

 

 

*  
  
  
  
  


“Please…”

“Please, what?” A warm husky puff of breath asked him.

Kazuya’s nails tears through skin breaking out a hiss from the older man.

“Don’t make me beg...”

“Tut, tut demanding are we…” The older chuckled as he leans down drawing those lips into a sensual kiss making the lither person whimper in desperate need. Giving the pinkish lips a seductive lick, the older impale himself inside the tight pulsing heat feeling the body underneath him move with his.

“So it’s this official?” Kazuya moans out as his teeth’s scraps against fragile skin nipping lightly before biting down, sucking on the skin feeling the shiver rake the other older body.

“If you want it to be…” The older whispers as his speed cased slowly torturing the body underneath his with slow gently thrusts as he sees those dazed eyes filled with lust and most of all love.

“I love you, I love you Kazuki…”

Kazuki of course, just chuckled as he nips at the turtles jaw continue towards his mark already planted on the pale frail skin.

Mine.

Mine.

Possesses.

Love.

I want you.

I love You.

Kazuya groans moving back his nails digging down imprinting marks as his eyes closed, throwing his head back as his whole body worked with him as those teeth made his neck raw wheezing out a sound, his fingers clenching against the skin on a pair of broad shoulders.

Spent.

Sedated. 

Tiredness.

Tiredness struck him and an older body crushed him as both huffed after breath letting the world find them again.

Lips pressed against a sweaty forehead.

“I love you...”

“I love you too…” Kazuya whispers as he snuggles closer, shower could wait he just wanted to feel those strong arms around him, the body breathing against his, giving his heart to this man.

“Sleep, you need energy for tomorrow…”

Kame chuckled tiredly, and he needed to hide the ‘mark’ imprinted on his skin.

Letting the older cuddle against him he let sleep claim him.

He was safe.

The world had found them once again, but tomorrow would come in a blazing fire.

Content.

Warmth.

The world could wait.

 

 

*

 

 

 

Kazuya tries to remember how it came to this.

When it began.

This overwhelming love for this older man.

The longing for having him in his arms.

Was it at the Yokai set?

Was it after?

Or during those long hours putting the movie together.

He didn’t know when these feelings started to grow.

When his heart jumped a beat every time he looked at the older from a distance, every time he wanted to reach out and kiss those lips and drown in those eyes.

When did these feelings started to develop to something called love?

It was scary in the same time exiting.

“Done dreaming away to your so called ‘boyfriend’?”

Kazuya snaps his eyes to a pair of brown ones that watches him with amusement.

“And who manage to slaughter your right side of the throat?” Koki asks as he pokes the damage area making the younger hiss.

“Itai…” Kame pouts as he escapes the finger glaring at Koki as his hand covers, hiding the mark away.

“So it went a bit rough, huh?” Koki teases.

“Mou…” Kazuya giggles.

“Okay. We’re kidnapping you tonight and you can’t escape.”

“Guys, we’re kidnapping this guy later…”

Nakamaru just blinked as he laughed.

“You might as well want to cover up that mark, it’s too obvious...”

And Kame cursed ‘Kazuki’ in his mind.

He needed to make a serious talk with him.

No visible hickeys. 

 

\----

 

“So, Kame, anything you wanna share?” Yuya asked eagerly.

So the song bird speaks.

“Have you dated yet?”

Kame blinked.

“No, well not really…”

“Dated at home…” Koki asked.

Kazuya shakes his head.

“Invited him for dinner once...”

And that was after a bed and a thumping heart that was about to burst.

“Was that after or before involving a bed?” Yamapi sniggered.

“Oi~” the younger protest and smacks Yamapi on the top of the head.

“I guess after…” Yuya chirped in.

“Mou…” Kame blushed as the others chuckled.

“I guess that assume the fact…” Koki teased poking the turtle in the ribs.

He sighs giving in, letting his friend tease him.

“So when it’s the big date?” Yamapi actually dared to ask.

Kame just glared.

Nakamaru had to cut it off as he scoffed the guys.

“Let him breath…”

Apparently he had an interesting ‘love affair’

But the calm blanket was there shielding him, being his protector.

Yamapi chuckled.

“Admitted it Yuuichi, you’re interested as well?”

“Just let the poor turtle go at his own pace here…” and he whacks Yamapi on the head.

-And Kame just had to deal with his teasing friends, but he just smiled. Dorks, get a love life yourself.

“And if my so called love romance story is so intruding, maybe we should ask someone called Yamapi instead…” He smirks and Yamashita’s eyes grow bigger, like he wants to escape and Kazuya sees the hidden cursing against him.

“Yea please do tell…” Yuya giggles. 

-Home safe from the clutches from his so called friends.

Hidden from the world.

He smirked.

Yamapi got framed and he couldn’t escape this time and Kazuya of course was glad his attention dropped to minimum and the incoming message told him enough.

‘Did you have too?’

‘Yes I did, so feel the pain…’

‘Already do and it’s your fault’

Kazuya chuckled.

‘Welcome to my world’

And from there it went quiet, forgetting the world for a moment and proceeding to a long relaxing bath before fighting over his schedule.

 

 

*

 

 

“A date?”

“Yea, that’s what they said…” Kazuya huffs out as a finger trace the outline of a masculine chest and down creating a shivering mess underneath him.

“Then maybe they have right, so turtle, let me date you…” Lips claimed a pair of thinner ones, feeling the vibration from a giggle.

“Yes you may…”

Kame shifts his body weight around until he’s hovering above his boyfriend as he flings a smirk leaning down gracefully he presses his lips against Kazuki’s as he rolls his hips, hearing the response of his demonstration.

A whizzing moan was cut off and Kazuya smirks into the kiss letting their lips touch as tongues duel in a heated battle feeling hands all over his body but finally settling down in his hair as fingers grabs, tugging at his strands.

“Kame…” The older moans.

Movements from a pair of delicate hips made the older one lose his senses and he groans closing his eyes in pure bliss as he came and those hips slowed down a bit as he hears a pant puff against his ear. The younger body slumbered against his puffing after breath. Kitamura searched for the lips once again and pulled them into a sensual slow kiss hearing the moan from the younger letting their bodies come down from the high.

“I love you…” Kitamura whispers as he licks the upper lip.

Kazuya whispers the key word.

A Date, a date he would look forward to.

Those arms of fate pulls him into an embrace, and he lets sleep starting to pull him down as fingers danced across his back sending shivers down his spine as he feels the rising of a chest lulling him into sleep. 

Kazuki lets his lips linger against a forehead listening those small puffs of breath as he closing his eyes just surrendering to the love he had for the younger, the ‘K’ and ‘A’ in KAT-TUN.

The world couldn’t chase them away.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Kamenashi Kazuya was seen with Kitamura Kazuki, was seen in the park strolling around~”

It was there Koki stopped reading; it was there he didn’t give a damn as he cursed it all back to hell.

“Koki…”

“I know Yuichi, I know…”

“~Does the turtle know?”

Nakamaru Yuichi sighs.

“I don’t know…”

The door opened and the youngest in the band walked in, their eyes turned to how they would break the rules and before they could open their mouth, one of their managers came in his eyes narrowed down the youngest immediately.

“Kamenashi-san, you’re coming with me…” 

Kazuya blinked, obvious having no idea what’s going on left a frown upon his face.

“What’s this about?” He asked, slightly feeling annoyed, being dragged away when just arriving and the worry gazes from his friends just made him worry even more.

“The boss wants to see you…”

‘Okay, what could be worse, a last look from the comfort zone and he fallowed his manager out his gaze resting on the back his mind twirling on hundred possibilities why ‘Johnny’ wanted to see him.

The elevator dinged and Kazuya was brought out from his thoughts when the doom was waiting for him and his manager left him right before he stepped inside ‘Johnny’s’ office.

“Come in, I know you have no idea why you are here, son…”

Kazuya takes a step doing the traditional bow before he stepped up to the desk where a magazine laid, a picture of him walking in a park with Kitamura at his side.

“So?” He asked and raised his gaze letting it rest on his boss.

Johnny’s intense eyes watched him, every move and even every flicker of his skin.

“Are you romantically involved?”

Kazuya froze, his plan on keeping this a secret seemed to shattered past his hands, like fragile glass and he can’t help to just nod trying to keep his façade, his mind in stone.

“I see…”

“You got to me more careful, even I know you Kazuya, you tense to keep out of this sort of things but a papa was fallowing you, shadowing your every step and even people know you have worked together so this might as well just been a friendly met up. What you do in your private life is none of my concern. But as your boss- and this proves it. I know you. I know you’ve come to me and said this was official, but Kazuya go home today, sort you’re thoughts out. It’s a dangerous world we live in.”

Kazuya blinked.

“I will try to lead the gossip magazine astray, and try to clear this up, but be careful next time something might slip through your fingers.”

  “What did he say?”

“Kame!”

Kazuya smiled, it felt raveling after he was done in the office.

“He, he gave me a day off…” Still sounding a bit baffled though Koki just smiled and Kame just whined he knew what was coming…

“This is rather shocking indeed…” Taguchi’s voice floated and Koki glared at him, for ruing the show.

“You need a break…” Yuichi cut in and Koki glared at him even more, but admitting this was harder the never, consider they know how much they loved work themselves.

Kazuya just feels the blanket of warmth and comfort when Yuichi leads him out with a palm on his back and it seems KAT-TUN’s activities holds off when the rest of his team mates fallows him and the youngest can’t help to chuckle softly. No matter how much he wants to whine that this is a pointless idea, but he knows it’s a fight he won’t win.

So he gives in letting the other take his little break with him.

Dorks.

But the warmth was there and Koki looks at him with a smile and his heart jumps a beat.

“I won’t let you get through the trouble alone…” Koki just chuckles as he pokes him.

“So with KAT-TUN stranded… what shall we do?” Ueda who’s typing a message on his phone asks.

The world was turning but for once they could hide, for one day they could be themselves and not perfect.

\----

“A day off?”

“Yea…”

“A day off?”

Kazuya chuckled.

“Yea…”

“Wow, after everything?”

“Yea, if you haven’t noticed our little slip…”

Chuckle.

“Trust me I have…”

“It wasn’t my fault “

“I know, so why did he gave you a day off?” Kitamura asks as he waits for an answer.

Kazuya chuckled.

“Answer that to my band members as well, which tagged alone and for once I couldn’t complain…”

“Wow, huge step for someone like you…”

“Oi, but I couldn’t say ‘no’ to them…”

Kitamura chuckled.

“I guess Johnny decided to punish me for well my new love life, even if it came out like it did, except it will be a secret for the rest of the world…”

“Johnny is Johnny the overprotective old geez after all.”

Kame chuckled, ‘true to that’ as he leans his head against the couch rest letting his body relax; his apartment definitely needed tide up after a hurricane left him alone.

“So, do you want some cuddle time?”

“Don’t you have work Mr?”

“I do, just though you wanted some company when I’m done…”

Kazuya chuckled.

“Of course…”

And Johnny wouldn’t put his nose into his business.

He lets his eyes close for a moment, finding the one minute of peace and Koki had threatened him if he didn’t use this time to get some rest.

One day.

-He felt something looming above him, his instinct kicked in and he snapped his eyes open and met a pair of brown admiring eyes who watched him with amusement.

“You could win an award with your sleeping face…” Kitamura whispers warmly as he leans down pecking Kazuya’s lips gently sensing the younger response as the body arched closer to his.

“Oi~”

Kitamura smiled into the kiss as he draws those lips into a more passionate kiss, feeling the younger surrender against his domination. Kazuya’s arms pull the other closer letting their bodies entangle and a pair of hips rolls against awaking flaccid muscle a moan awakens in the silence.

 Gasps of breath fill the living room and Kazuya open his dazed eyes meting an older pair of eyes letting their lips conceal a sinful kiss as Kazuya spread his legs letting the temptation surrender him. Kazuki feels the lithe body surrender from his dominating side letting his teeth nip on the under lip as need awakens. Fingers cares over an awaking bulge and Kazuya shivers moaning as his hips arched into the palm. A silver zipper was pulled down a hand sneaked in underneath the boxers palming growing skin giving it a playful stroke as he nips the lips. Kazuya let’s his body melt as his own fingers searching after an adventure his hand sneaking inside those design full pants letting his hand pull at the skin releasing it from its prison hearing the older man hiss as his mouth draws him into a deep kiss letting their tongues duel as air was cut off from their air supply.

Tension exploding in a sea of bliss a hand stopped bumping the flaccid skin as a body slumbered over his panting after breath as Kazuya tried to get some air into his system but was cut off by a demanding kiss and feeling his jeans and boxers being ripped off and thrown on the floor. Legs close impendent around a pair of waits letting their members awake to life as they rocks. Kitamura huffs a hiss letting his finger trace the puckering hole feeling the body stiff up a bit so he leans down giving those pinkish flustered lips a kiss to relax his younger lover that was whimpering. Stretching the tight muscle and two fingers slides into the heat and the older hears the other ones pant after breath as his teeth nips and a mouth sucks on fragile skin the tug around his waists tightens and Kitamura withdrawals his fingers before grabbing the lithe waists a bit rough and with one rough thrust he was buried inside the tight clenching heat. He stilled remembering to breath and hearing the painful wheeze made him press a kiss upon the forehead as their eyes met and Kazuki leans more forward waiting until he gets the sign to move as every fiber of his being exploded and he wanted to take his lover into the next journey.

“…Move!” Kazuya wheeze out demanding his legs tugging at the waist and his moan were cut off as he surrenders to the forbidden fruit and his body responds to the sinful dance. His body shivers in pleasure and a brush against his prostate made him lose his senses letting the world stand still for a while as a moan erupts from the deep of his throat and his nails digs into white skin as his body shivers.  

Kitamura groans and shivers as his pace turns rougher and hearing the mewl underneath him made him biting down on his mark his body tensing before he milked his lover with the white warm sticky fluids and he slumbers over the thin body his stamina sucked out of him, hearing the heartbeat drumming against his ear. He hears a tired puff from the younger and their clammy skin shivers in the air as he tries to get his baring’s in line. Kazuya puffs after needed air his body spent after a powerful force and the added weight made his body shiver in delight and a moan slips out unaware when Kitamura pulls out from him and their eyes met, still lust full and in a dazed state. Kazuya’s shirt sweaty his fingers tangled in sweaty hair as he puffs after breath but lips was on his once again a needy moan cut through the air as it turns messier. Kazuya tugs on Kitamura’s shirt as he felt his legs begin to cramp in this awkward position but his legs remain tightly close around a pair of strong hips and hips begins to roll again and Kame hits Kitamura slightly on the back making him stop and blinking his eyes open in a sedated state and Kazuya had to chuckle as he pecks those lips.

“Bed…” He points out trying to budge the body above him releasing his hold around those teasing hips, knowing both of them would find the bed more comfortable. Kitamura chuckled as he press a teasing kiss on those lips letting clingy garment fall across the floor and two naked bodies falls upon the futon that would soon be a tangled mess. Kazuya rolls Kitamura over half his face is looming over him with a sadistic glim as he goes down letting his tongue taste the salty taste hearing a moan that got drowned when his warm mouth envelopes him. He throws his head back letting his finger tangle in messy untamed mane wheezing out air as a tongue licks the slit and a hand that pumps him to full erection, the power the younger holds over him is scary and un-taming. Kazuya chokes a bit but keeps the pace the tears in his eyes stings when he swallows everything down and letting his tongue wrap around the pulsing flesh he bits down a moan his fingers plays innocently with tugging on the tensing balls and he lets his tongue swirl the head feeling the body tense and warm substance spurts inside his mouth and he swallows letting some trickle down the corner of the mouth. Kitamura loses his senses as he pulls the lithe body up with one tug and their lips met in a rough kiss and the essence linger and a slutty moan fall from his lips and Kame mewls brushing their cocks together creating a friction and a shiver reeks their bodies as a need builds up once again a palm ghostly cares over pale skin disappearing between their bodies grabbing a steady hold on enlarging skin as he gives it a few thugs and it was standing proud once again hearing tearing a hiss from the other. Smirking and moving to a sitting position legs on each sides he grips the pulsing member hovering above his longing secret love, and he bit down a hiss as the burn pulse through him and he stilled a bit panting after breath as he set a torturous pace and slowly he leans down, something feline about it and brushes his lips against Kitamura that’s high in complete bliss response kissing back until its turns messier, more rougher and teeth nipping and Kazuya rolls his hips making the body underneath his shiver and almost jumps out of his skin finger clench on fragile skin keeping leverage as Kazuya increase his speed his nails digging into the manlier waists hearing a groaning mess underneath him.

Their eyes met, it said it all.

They were in this together.

No taking a step back.

Taking a step forward.

A secret step.

The journey had just begun.

A gasp and Kitamura’s nails opens velvets crack upon the skin and hearing the moan and Kitamura loses his heels when he sees those lips parted that face in dazed lust, but what made his heart jump was the love sparking in those half lidded eyes and Kitamura’s lips moved forming a three word sentence and Kazuya mewled increasing the speed letting the walls clench around pulsing flesh and Kitamura lost it his legs tighten its hold brining the younger body upwards to a demanding rough kiss. Muscles tighten the sweat shines in the moonlight the street light flicker in the night and the world belonged to them. Kitamura sinks his teeth into damage skin moving his hips meeting the desperate thrusts clawing Kazuya closer as his teeth nibbles his mouth sucked straight over a vein and he hears Kazuya hiss in a breath fallowed by a pant and his whole body shivers as he stilled before his body slumbers down panting after breath. Kitamura moans releasing his warm seed between their tight closed up spent bodies and time twirl stopping a few seconds. Legs came undone letting the younger body find a more comfortable position to curl upon as he pulls out his flaccid spent cock and he sighs in complete satisfied as the world came crushing down and Kazuya snuggles closer his head stealing his shoulder a leg entwine one of his as to say ‘mine’ and he smiles, letting his lips linger on the forehead.

“I wish I could shield you from the world outside…”

Kazuya ‘hums’

“Secret, a secret that will be locked away…”

The older one smiled.

“And you have the key…”

Pressing a kiss to the older’s one cheek, the body starting to remember what happen a few minutes earlier catches up with reality and Kazuya hisses a bit when the slightly pain begins to tingle. 

“Sorry I might’ve been a bit rough…” As fingers cares the bone structure on the hip.

“No, don’t be, I’m prefect this feels perfect…”

His body singing with shivers.

A love, a love that was sealed with a passionate kiss and both smiled into the kiss.

 His longing days were gone.

He had the man he loved in his arms.

A secret the world would never know.

A secret they contained.

The world could find them tomorrow.

If the world would. 

 

 

(Holding hand with you, the phrase of love will play  
We will always find the definite things)

**Author's Note:**

> My Akame muse have been quiet, too quiet but my mind is working... do I ended up writing about these two instead considering I have a major crush on them xD
> 
> Thank you for putting up with me to the end.


End file.
